The Asylum
The Asylum is the first chapter of KAZe. It takes place six months after the events of KAZe 0: ORiGiNs and kicks off the story with the rampage of Lucifer and the death of Mai Takeo. Synopsis Forty-five year old Lily Kesshō is taken to The Local Dalisville Asylum by a taxi to visit her patient, Mai Takeo, for the first time in six months. She walks into a room known as the "Containment Chamber" that is a large room separated by glass walls and a small fold up chair to keep the captive patient steady. Lily is horrified to find that Mai was forced into a heavily adjusted straight jacket and a thick, face-concealing metal helmet. While talking with the owner, Felix Turner, on Mai's current condition, he reveals that Mai has been writing the same note over and over, saying that everyone in that room is going to die that day a minute later, which makes Lily enraged. As Felix calmly shrugs this off, the glass shatters around them and panic ensues. Lily, along with two workers named Bobby and Natalie, take cover as many of the panicking workers get heavily injured by the glass shards and are confused. In the chaos, Mai escapes the chamber. Felix rushes to an intercom to report this, but in mid-warning is electrocuted to death and his body is set on fire. His burning body ignites a cigarette which, mixed in a gas that was released in an attempt to tranquilize Mai, causes a spark and a large explosion, which Lily, Bobby, and Natalie escape. Mai also emerges from the flames unharmed and Lily asks the other two survivors to leave while she deals with Mai. She attempts to console with her patient, but her pleas fall on deaf ears as Mai cruelly tears her chest open and leaves her for dead as she starts up to the roof. Bobby and Natalie run into an arsenal room to get a weapon for self-protection and notice the shadow of someone approaching them in the outline of a limping woman. Bobby points a loaded rifle at the person, believing her to be Mai, but stops short when he realizes it's Lily, who is barely alive and is bleeding out heavily. Hardly able to speak normally, Lily tells the two of Mai's destination before her weak body is suddenly slammed into the thick glass with telekinesis, shattering it and killing her instantly. Seeking revenge, Bobby and Natalie head off to the roof with the loaded rifle, intending to kill Mai. Meanwhile, Mai makes it up to the roof and begins to walk towards the edge, reassuring herself that it "will all be over in fifteen steps", which shows hints of suicidal intentions. As she is about to jump off the edge, Bobby and Natalie storm onto the roof. Bobby shoots Mai in the back of the neck and then the head, but she isn't harmed due to her helmet, but the force instead knocks her off the edge to her death. As Mai quietly dies, she happily thinks to herself At least I can die free, which shows us that she's been suffering for some time. Bobby and Natalie come across her body only a minute later, and find that she is truly dead. Notes * This is the first chapter of KAZe. * This chapter marks the deaths of characters Mai Takeo and Lily Kesshō, who are the leads in the prequel. * The 'gas part' isn't mentioned in the story due to the author having trouble of finding a good place to put it in. * Lily's death is reenacted in Chapter 8, Laughter, with Kendra Bronze. * This is the first time we've seen a main character commit suicide until Chapter 10, Let's Paint The Walls In Red. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:KAZe